From Afar
by Ficturesque
Summary: One-shot. Does love last the test of time? Not always...


A/N I started typing an hour ago and this appeared.

Remembering the last time I saw him was tearing me apart. He'd looked so devastated as I told him, but what was I to do? He was to blame as much as me. I guess. Looking at him now though, I can't regret my decision. He's happy. His laughter is genuine. The lines around his eyes show me he does that a lot. Laugh.

Considering where I am, who's here - I'm calm. My heart aches, but then again I'm used to the intermittent pain that comes with memories. Memories of him... of _us._

I've not been spotted yet. I've chosen my hiding place well, not actually hiding but invisible as I watch. Reminisce.

He's aged well. Still has his beautifully crazy hair. I never thought that would have lasted this long with the way he'd constantly manhandled it. He's filled out slightly, but then again he was always just a little too skinny. He looks better for it.

My gut twists as he takes the hand of the most stunning young woman in the room. I watch, my vision blurring as he leads her to the dance floor.

They are at such ease with each other, a genuinely happy relationship that is openly displayed for everyone to see. It reminds me of a time long ago, when he took my hand and flashed a charming smile at me, "It's not that I wish to dance Bella, I just want to hold you close and dancing, well... dancing gets me close enough. For now." He had me captivated, mesmerised. I was his and only his.

He spins her and dips her low placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. He sees only her. She has his heart. My tears spill over without my permission. I knew I'd cry, that this would be an emotional night for me.

"_I'll love you forever Bella – no matter what."_ His words were so genuine at the time.

Maybe I should leave the room before I make a scene. My sobs are just barely staying in my throat. Too late... His piercing green orbs are locked on me. The serene and peaceful face of just seconds ago are gone. His frown is deep as his steps falter.

He has captured me once more. He eyes were always so expressive and now is no different. The air leaves my lungs and I'm left gasping for breath.

He leaves his dance-partner standing as he walks over to me. He takes his time. Each step slow, but purposeful. Now that he's within touching distance I can't help but want to do just that, touch. How would _they _respond though? I wouldn't want to embarrass myself, not now. Everyone's here and they all know our history. My past. His past.

"Isabella." My name on his lips causes my eyes to close. I'm so close, yet I daren't reach out – I _will _remain dignified.

"I just wanted you Isabella." His words were soft and caressed my soul. "This, these people – I didn't want it."

"I..." he stopped me by placing his hand on my cheek. I automatically glanced at the woman on the dance floor, she was no longer there. Had she left because he had come to me? Did she see him as he placed his palm on my cheek? Turning my face slightly, I placed a kiss on the inside of his hand. It wasn't enough. I needed to be held by him. To feel his arms wrapped around me, his lips pressed against me. I needed him, despite the whispering onlookers.

The music came to an abrupt halt and the microphone was tapped. Even though I turned to look at where the DJ was located, Edward's eyes never left my face. Well, not until he heard the voice of the woman he arrived with tonight carry out through the speakers.

"For twenty two years I have lived with this man," her arm was stretched out clearly indicating our location, "Knowing that he loved another woman more than me. I've been okay with that because he made it clear that he loved me too. And tonight the love of his life is here, don't be shy now, come on out so that everyone can see you."

My eyes are closed for a different reason now; I didn't want this, a public outing as it were. My intention had been to remain unnoticed.

Edward's hand ceased contact; I missed his warmth immediately but watched as he gently linked his index finger with mine.

"Mom, Dad... Happy 25th anniversary. I love you guys."

I glanced at our linked hands before seeking out his eyes.

"As much as I love our daughter, I could just throttle her right now. She knows I hate being the centre of attention."

My husband's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward and started a not so chaste kiss on my lips. "Happy anniversary Darling – fancy getting out of here?"

"Most definitely." My resulting blush delighted him; he loved that he could still elicit such a reaction from me. And it only deepened when I felt his hand linger on my behind knowing that his family, my family - everyone could see.


End file.
